neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Charms Master
Filius Flitwick, Charms Master at Hogwarts, teaching a class]] Charms Master is the title given to the Charms Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are in charge of teaching their subject to the students of Hogwarts in Classroom 2E, and they own an office near the West Tower. Filius Flitwick held the post since at least the 1975-1976 school year, and remained Charms Master through the 1990s to at least 1998. Classroom and Office The Charms Master's classroom is Classroom 2E, which is located on the second floor of Hogwarts Castle. The classroom has four long, large desks that are built like stairs and are located on both sides of the classroom. There is also a large fireplace in the room, as well as several books and bookshelves. When Filius Flitwick was held the post, his office was inside a tower near the West Tower and thirteenth window to the right, according to Albus Dumbledore. The office contained portraits, a desk, and sleeping quarters and is decorated with green wallpaper and red furniture. Classes As Charms Master, they have to teach Charms Class to all years, from first to seventh since Charms is a required subject for all students in their first five years and may take it for the final two. The spells the professor teaches are taken from textbooks, including The Standard Book of Spells, Grades 1 to 7, Quintessence: A Quest and Achievements in Charming. They teach specific wand movements and proper pronunciation and often allow students to partner up in class to experiment on one another. First Year The Charms Master must teach their first year students the Levitation Charm, which is used in the End-of-Year Examination. When Filius Flitwick taught the spell to the class of 1991, he first taught them the "swish and flick" wrist movement and required them to practise it before Hallowe'en, which subsequently allowed Ronald Weasley to defeat Quirinus Quirrell's Mountain Troll that night. At that time, he taught them the incantation and told them to practise it on their quills, which only Hermione Granger managed to do successfully. The Fire-Making Spell is taught for the first time in this class as well, along with the Softening Charm. Second Year They revise the Levitation Charm, Fire-Making Spell and learn how to cast the Skurge Charm. Third Year The Charms Master teaches the Cheering Charm to their third year students, likely to prepare for the Third Year Exams, which include successfully performing the Charm. They revise the Levitation Charm for a third time and learn the Freezing Spell and the Seize and Pull Charm. Fourth Year Students learn how to cast Summoning and Banishing Charms. Fifth Year Fifth years learn to cast the Silencing Charm. Sixth year Sixth years learn about non-verbal spells and to cast the Water-Making Spell. End-of-Year Examinations At the end of each year, the Charms Master is required to set practical examinations for their students. First Year Exams The First Year Charms Examination consisted in attributing animation to an otherwise inanimate object. In 1992, Professor Filius Flitwick asked the students to make a pineapple dance across his desk. If the Charms Master's first year students do not successfully complete the exam, it is possible that they will be forbidden to remain for second year. Second Year Exams The Charms Master must also set exams for their students in their second year of education. However, with the cancellation of the examination in 1993, nothing is known of the exams contents. Third Year Exams When students are in their third year, the Charms Master must set an examination for them, which is set on the Monday of the exam week, ending on Thursday. The students must cast a type of enchantment that causes an object to behave in a way that is not otherwise normal for that object. In 1994, Filius Flitwick told the class to produce Cheering Charms. Fourth Year Exams The Charms Master must also give their fourth year students an examination at the end of the year. However, nought is known about these tests as Harry Potter did not take them in 1995 due to being a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament after being selected by the Goblet of Fire. O.W.L.s The Ordinary Wizarding Level Charms exams are both a theoretical and practical one. The theoretical exam includes questions on Levitation and the Substantive Charms. The practical exam requires students to cast the Levitation and Banishing Charms, as well as Reducio, Reparo, the Colour change and the Growth Charm, and the Summoning Charm. While a special commission observes most exams, the Charms Master himself has to watch over the practical exams, along with Griselda Marchbanks. Behind the scenes * It is unknown if a female professor would still be a Charms Master or at Charms Mistress, but seen as how the Head of Hogwarts differs in the title based on gender, so could possibly this title. * Since the unidentified individual who appeared to go through with a student in the restricted section was referred to as a Charms Professor rather than Charms Master, it is not inconceivable for the Charms Master to Head the Charms department (which there in all probability there is) just like how the Pomona Sprout headed the Herbology department at the school. * If this is indeed the case, then the same can presumably be said about the Potion Master. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references See also *Professor *Charms (class) *Filius Flitwick pt-br:Mestre de Feitiços Category:Hogwarts positions Category:Ranks and titles